


Boyfriend

by zation



Series: Castiel, whore extraordinaire [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Butt Plugs, Cas being just what Dean needed, Comfort, Insecure Dean Winchester, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitute Castiel (Supernatural), Soft sex, Soothing Cas, boyfriend kink, client Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zation/pseuds/zation
Summary: Castiel works as a whore and caters to all kinds of needs, some more savory than others.Or,The one with the man who simply wanted to be loved.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Castiel, whore extraordinaire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715071
Comments: 48
Kudos: 260





	Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! How are y’all doing? Please stay as safe as you can ❤
> 
> So this is a series I’ve wanted to start for a while 😄 basically it’s gonna be a bunch of kink exploring on my part and the fics in the series will be independent. They will all feature prostitute!Cas and customer!Dean but that’s the only connection. There will be no falling in love or saving or any of that romance. This will only be about the porn haha! 
> 
> Okay, so without further ado, let’s kick this off with a soft kink, shall we? ❤❤❤

_“Hey Cassie, do you think you can take this one? He’s just your type anyway.”_

_“My type? I didn’t realize I had one.”_

_“Tall, handsome, got some swagger but seems soft underneath.”_

_“Don’t oversell him, of course I’ll take him if you want me too.”_

_“Really? Good. He wants the boyfriend experience.”_

_“I can do boyfriend. And why do you sound so relieved? You do remember that you are the matron here and that I am simply one of your many whores?”_

_“Oh please, Cassie. Ain’t nothing simple about you.”_

* * *

Castiel whistled to himself as he shook out the comforter on the bed. It of course landed in a messy heap and he took his time to correct the corners even though he was pretty certain it would get rumpled again very soon.

Just as he finished up there was a knock on the bedroom door and he turned around with a smile on his face as his boyfriend walked in.

“Dean,” he exclaimed and went over to the handsome man to peck him on the cheek. “Welcome home.”

Dean, for his part, remained stock still for a moment, just taking in the room, before he shut the door behind himself and smiled tiredly at Castiel.

“Hey Cas,” he said softly and fidgeted a little before reaching out and wrapping one of his strong arms around Castiel’s slim waist. He nosed his way up Castiel’s neck and kissed him behind his ear until Castiel couldn’t hold in his laughter. “Hey.”

Castiel squirmed out of Dean’s grip and took his hand to pull him to the bed. “Come, sit. Tell me about your day, honey.”

Dean’s smile was too sad for Castiel’s liking but he returned it nonetheless. As Dean sat down with drooping shoulders Castiel pressed his lips together and sat beside the man, rubbing those shoulders lightly. Dean was stiff as a board, most likely from stress.

“It was…” the shrug disrupted Castiel’s rubbing but it didn’t feel like Dean was trying to throw him off so Castiel just started up again. Dean leaned into the touch. “Just the usual, you know? Long day. Gotta work to save for Sammy’s college, gotta pay dad’s rehab bills, gotta buy new flowers for mom’s grave…”

His voice broke and he rubbed his face but he wasn’t crying. Castiel’s heart dropped to his stomach.

“It’s okay, honey,” he soothed gently, combing a hand through Dean’s soft hair. “You’re home now, let me take care of you.”

“I’m sorry,” Dean smiled again, more wobbly this time. “You don’t wanna hear about this shit.”

Castiel frowned. “Don’t say that. Of course I want to hear about you, Dean,” he made a bold decision and swung his leg over to straddle Dean’s lap. The man seemed surprised but also pleased once Castiel had settled. “You’re mine, remember? Mine to love just the way you are,” he cupped Dean’s face when the man looked like he was really going to cry.

“I don’t know if I can do this,” he whispered. Castiel’s stomach twisted into ugly knots.

“Yes you can,” he leaned in and kissed Dean lightly on his trembling lips. “Yes you can. You’re so strong, Dean. For Sammy, for your dad. Let me be strong for you tonight.”

Dean breathed out unevenly but at least he still wasn’t crying. He nodded once and Castiel took that as the consent he needed before he swooped in and captured Dean’s lips in a deeper kiss. A kiss of promise and hunger, of longing and love. A kiss for only Dean.

Dean moaned brokenly and he gripped Castiel’s back with desperate hands. He opened up easily and Castiel reveled in the control Dean gave him as their tongues battled. He knew how Dean wanted it, how he needed it, but even if Dean would be the one topping tonight Castiel knew the man would readily submit to him.

Dean tasted of whisky and smoke, his whole scent was musky and manly and Castiel already felt himself harden against Dean’s answering erection. He pulled out of the kiss with one last little bite to Dean’s plump bottom lip and yes, the man already looked debauched. He stared at Castiel with hooded eyes, his heart hammering so hard that Castiel could feel it against his own chest.

“You’re good at kissing,” Dean rasped and Castiel grinned coyly.

“As if you didn’t already know that,” he teased and leaned out so he could grab the lapels on Dean’s leather jacket. “Now, what do you say we get naked, honey?”

This time Dean smiled a much happier smile and it made Castiel’s heart flutter.

“Yeah. Yeah, okay.”

“Let me,” Castiel hushed gently and climbed off Dean only to pull him to his feet. “Let me hold you.”

Dean helped a little but mostly let Castiel undress him and he took his time, worshipping every patch of skin as it got revealed. Dean wore layers upon layers and Castiel recognized a protective shield when he saw one. Nevertheless he just smiled at his boyfriend and smoothed his hands down Dean’s broad chest when he was finally naked from the waist up.

His fingers dug in against the ribs, his thumbs pressing on Dean’s perky nipples. His palm was warm but Dean’s skin was hotter. Dean made the most delicious of sounds as Castiel explored his chest and when Castiel stepped in closer Dean surged for the gratifying friction as their groins brushed together.

“Fuck, Cas.”

“I know, honey.”

Castiel was harder than he had been in a long while and he relished the pleasure as it pulsed through him. Dean was tall and big, hard as a rock and moaning for Castiel’s touch. Exquisite.

“I need— _need_ to be inside you.”

“Do you want me to suck you first?”

Dean’s eyes fluttered open and he glanced at the door. “Do you… ah, I mean, if you want to…”

Castiel smiled kindly and reached up to grab the back of Dean’s head as he pressed their mouths together again. The kiss lasted longer than he had intended but that was entirely Dean’s fault for tasting so good. The man was a good kisser too, rivalling Castiel’s own skill, and Castiel felt his knees grow weak.

“Of course I want to, honey,” he chuckled a little when they pulled apart and watched with fascination how even that sound seemed to give Dean pleasure. “I wouldn’t have asked otherwise.”

“Yes,” Dean rasped. “Yeah, I want it.”

Castiel pecked Dean’s gasping mouth before kneeling before the man. “I’m just gonna take off your boots, no boots in bed. You know the drill, honey.”

Dean only groaned in answer and Castiel could imagine what kind of sight he made, kneeling like this, and he smirked to himself as he hastened to undo the laces on Dean’s work boots. At this level he could almost feel the heat radiating from Dean’s crotch and he definitely noticed how Dean’s dick twitched in its denim prison.

Damn, Castiel was getting eager himself and why not? Dean was an exceptionally handsome man and he was willingly giving himself over to Castiel’s touches, what was not to like? Perhaps aside from all these clothes and shoe laces…

Dean helped by toeing off his boots when Castiel rose to his feet to start unbuttoning the man’s jeans and Castiel smirked again when Dean’s eager hands pawed at his hips, slipping under his t-shirt. Castiel arched his back when Dean caressed him with his calloused hands and Dean leaned in to kiss him again.

“You too, wanna see you.”

Castiel could only nod and he pushed down Dean’s jeans to give him the incentive to pull them off and then stepped back to whip his t-shirt over his head and to pull on the drawstring on his sweats. He wore them a size too big both because it was comfortable but also for moments like these. Moments when the pleasure got blinding hot and he just wanted to get naked. One pull and the loose knot came undone and his sweats fell off his narrow hips with only a wriggle, revealing that he was naked underneath.

Dean just gaped at Castiel’s naked body and he sat down heavily on the bed.

“Glad to see that I’m able to turn your knees into jelly,” Castiel grinned and Dean looked like he was trying to get moisture back in his mouth. “Come on, lie back.”

Dean scooted clumsily, and adorably, up the bed so that he could rest back against the pillows. Castiel stroked his hard dick for a moment, just to take off some of the pressure, and Dean watched greedily, his own dick bobbing happily. He was big and uncut, just like how Castiel liked them. The head of his dick was glistening with precome and Castiel found himself wanting to taste it more than anything right now.

“Best I’ve ever seen, honey,” he murmured lovingly as he went to the bedside table to pluck the condom he had put there before he started making the bed. With the condom in hand he climbed onto the bed to settle between Dean’s legs.

Dean spread them a little and Castiel scooted down so that he could lie comfortably with his face in the right angle to suck Dean’s eager dick. The condom he left by Dean’s right hip and he smiled inwardly when he saw Dean grab for it so they wouldn’t lose it in the folds of the comforter.

“Can’t believe you’re m-mine,” Dean stuttered and Castiel looked at him with soft eyes.

“Of course I am, honey,” he put his hands on Dean’s hips and bent down to kiss the man’s dick chastely. “I’m your boyfriend, remember? And you’re mine.”

“Yeah but still,” Dean croaked but he didn’t manage much more when Castiel swallowed his dick almost all the way down.

Instead he moaned desperately and arched his back. His hips were held still by Castiel’s hands but the rest of his body squirmed against the pleasure. Or maybe with it. Condom apparently forgotten, his hands landed in Castiel’s hair and he pulled on it with a whine. Not a hard pull but hard enough that Castiel knew he was doing things right if just not fast enough. With a grin he pulled off and mouthed his way down to Dean’s taut balls.

“You taste absolutely divine,” Castiel hummed, licking the wrinkly skin. “And you’re so _hard_. All for me, isn’t that right?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Can’t wait to get you inside me,” Castiel swept his hands up Dean’s body in big arches, raking his fingers down the man’s chest and abdomen as he swallowed his dick again.

Dean shook beneath him, his dick hardening even more and precome flowing from the tip. Castiel eagerly licked it off, pressing his tongue into the slit and making Dean squirm with sensory overload.

“Cas, I-I can’t…”

Castiel pulled off to shush him gently. Dean was a sight to behold. His face was flushed, the green in his eyes almost swallowed up by his pupils, his hair was sweaty and sticking to his temples. To think that such a big man as Dean could be reduced to something so soft-looking and vulnerable always amazed Castiel and he loved when he got to experience it.

“I think we’re both ready,” he said in a decidedly husky tone.

Dean nodded with wide eyes and watched hungrily as Castiel climbed on to settle over Dean’s crotch. He smiled down at his boyfriend as he reached back with one hand to wriggle free the butt plug he’d had in just for Dean. With his other hand he grabbed their dicks, pressed them together in his wide grip, and stroked them for a moment. Dean’s mouth hung open on a deep groan and he bucked up into Castiel’s hand.

“Ser’sly not gonna last,” he pressed out in a strangled voice and Castiel paused to swipe his thumb over the heads of their dicks. Dean moaned pitifully and Castiel drank in every sound.

“Good thing I prepared for you then, honey,” he grinned when Dean’s eyes glued to the plug after he had pulled it out and showboated it for the man to see.

“Best boyfriend ever,” Dean breathed, actually making Castiel blush a little. Well, he was already flushed from pleasure so it wouldn’t be very visible but he still made note of it.

“Anything for you, you know that.”

He patted around the bed by Dean’s hip for the condom Dean had dropped when he’d felt the need to put his hands in Castiel’s hair. He found it easily enough and opened the wrapper with his teeth while squeezing their dicks together one last time.

Dean’s breath hitched when Castiel rolled the condom down over his dick and he met Castiel’s arched eyebrow with a smile.

“Now, baby?”

Castiel smiled softly at the endearment and nodded before he situated himself over Dean’s waiting dick. He grabbed it to steady it and the moment he sank down on it, Dean threw his head back with a new moan. God, the man looked absolutely delicious like this. His strong hands grabbed hard at Castiel’s thighs and it was apparent that he was trying very hard not to fuck back up into Castiel’s body until Castiel said so.

With one last little wriggle Castiel found himself completely seated and he sighed, feeling very content with Dean’s hardness inside him.

“Pressing in all the right places, honey,” he murmured affectionately and Dean groaned before sitting up, cradling Castiel to his chest.

“Want you so much,” he whispered and Castiel carded his hands through Dean’s hair, kissing him to calm him.

Dean’s hands roamed Castiel’s body and his dick jumped inside Castiel when their tongues tangled together, twisting and coiling just like their bodies. Castiel pressed his knees against Dean’s hips and clenched down on the man’s dick, making Dean thrust up as much as he could in the position they were in. Neither man was willing or ready to let go of the other enough to really start fucking yet.

Castiel was very content to just sit there in Dean’s lap and feel the man all around him and inside him. Dean felt very grounding and he hoped the other man felt the same.

“Fucking hell, Cas,” Dean murmured eventually, his already deep voice reaching a scratchiness that set a new fire inside Castiel. “You feel so…” he swallowed hard and hid his face against Castiel’s neck.

Castiel shushed him soothingly. “I know.”

“I-I gotta start moving.”

“Switch places.”

With a grunt Dean had rolled them over without them even dislodging and Castiel blinked up at him with nothing short of admiration. That was a smooth move. Dean apparently saw because he chuckled in embarrassment and ducked his head.

“Don’t look at me like that.”

“How could I not?” Castiel reached out and cupped Dean’s face. “You astonish me.”

“No, I…”

Castiel nodded because he understood. He understood what Dean saw when he looked at himself and he could relate, even if he didn’t agree. Dean truly _was_ astonishing.

“Later. Fuck me now.”

Dean gulped but did as bid. He grabbed Castiel’s legs and hauled him closer, allowing Castiel to wrap his legs around him even as he started thrusting his hips slowly. It was very apparent that he was testing the give, giving Castiel time to adjust and to voice his opinion. But Castiel wanted nothing more than to just please his boyfriend and besides, everything Dean did felt amazing, so he just moaned and let himself go pliant in Dean’s arm.

Dean’s breath hitched at the obvious sign of trust and he grabbed Castiel’s hips hard before starting to really ram into the smaller man. His thrusts were powerful and his aim was immaculate, nailing Castiel’s prostate from the get-go.

There was really nothing more for Castiel to do but strap in for the ride and try not to choke on his own moans. He wound his arms around Dean’s neck and kissed what parts he could reach, when he could manage. They were both sweaty and slippery but Castiel didn’t mind at all, especially since even Dean’s sweat tasted sweet. Such a sweet man.

“Oh fuck, Cas,” Dean groaned against Cas’ neck. “G-God you…”

Dean was _so hard_ , like an unrelenting force. His whole body was nothing but taut muscles and his dick was like an iron rod. And even so, when he spoke his tone was vulnerable and almost broken. Castiel hugged the man closer and kissed his stubbled jaw.

“You feel so good, Dean,” he moaned out. “Gonna make me come so soon.”

It wasn’t even an exaggeration. Dean’s whole body was rolling so perfectly against Castiel’s that he was even surprised he had lasted this long. His own dick was trapped between them, pressing and catching on their stomachs and Castiel could already tell he probably wouldn’t need a hand on himself to finish.

“S-shit, really?” Dean’s pace faltered a little and he gathered his knees under him to keep steady while slowing down. “Am I…” he harrumphed and looked away. It was cute, how he couldn’t stop thrusting even as he was apparently gearing up to ask something embarrassing. “I’m enough?”

Castiel’s heart just about froze. “What do you mean?” he grabbed Dean’s face and forced the man to look at him. Dean’s hips almost stilled but one squeeze around his dick was apparently enough to keep him going at this point.

“I just… I mean, you’re _you_ and I’m… me.”

Castiel had never seen a man look so desperate and small during sex before and it surprised him to realize he was getting off on it. You learn something new every day, apparently.

“And you’re just what I need,” Castiel hushed out in a strangled voice. “Because you’re my boyfriend.”

“Fuck… I-I need to—”

“Just a little longer, honey.”

Dean surged down, bearing down with his hips like a wild animal while still managing to kiss Castiel almost tenderly and it was more than enough to cast Castiel head-first over the edge. He came with a surprised cry that Dean swallowed eagerly.

Dean only needed a hand-full more thrusts into Castiel’s twitching hole before he threw his head back and came with a deep groan. Groggily Castiel placed his hand over Dean’s Adam’s apple and he smiled to himself when he felt the groan vibrate there, all for him.

Dean collapsed on top of him not much later but Castiel didn’t have time to revel in the man’s weight before he pulled out and rolled off.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to crush you.”

Castiel smiled and traced a pattern on his stomach through his own come. “It’s okay, I get it. The sex is over after all.”

Dean rolled over to lie on his side and looked at Castiel with strangely searching eyes.

“Thank you,” he mumbled eventually and Castiel released a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. “I know I paid you for it but you made it feel very real, so thank you.”

The praise made Castiel grin wide enough to show his gums. “So you liked it?”

Customer satisfaction was always very important to Castiel, and not only sexual satisfaction. The boyfriend experience was always a tough one but Castiel had read up on what little Dean had given them and he had thought he had made it work. It was nice to hear that Dean thought the same.

Dean grinned too. “Worth every penny. Thank you, again.”

“Any time, sweetie,” Castiel sat up and swung his legs over the side to stand up on shaky legs. It was clear to him that Dean had problems in his life that a quick lay with a pretend boyfriend couldn’t solve but he was happy that he had managed to bring this man some kind of relief, however briefly.

“Yeah, I’m definitely coming back.”

Dean was rubbing his chest when Castiel turned to him, his face a little red, and Castiel once again marveled at how cute such a big man could look.

“Well, in that case,” he bowed with a flourish, making Dean smile again. “The escort service _Angel Haven_ thanks you for your patronage and hopes to see you again soon.”


End file.
